Trent Lott/Destruction of His Home
Wikiality.com Eyewitness News wrote a multi-part series marking the 2-year anniversary of the destruction of Trent Lott's home, which is saved for posterity below. Anniversary of the Destruction of Trent Lott's Home This week marks the second anniversary of the devastation to the home of one great American PASCAGOULA, MISSISSIPPI, August 26, 2007--The oceans are calm and the wind gently blows Southern hospitality in from the gulf like the sweet kisses of magnolia on a warm summer day. Engines of commerce roar to life, filling the sky with the haze of a bustling economy. What doesn't float effortlessly among the clouds mingles in the waters below forming rainbows of prosperity that lap against its shoreline. Children play happily in the sand and racial purity having forgotten the terror of just two scant years ago, when this naval town's favorite son suffered a tragedy beyond imagination. IT CAME WITHOUT WARNING On August 26, 2005 the innocuous pair swept through Florida, just narrowly blocking the home of election crusader Katherine Harris from the sun. They casually moved toward the west like a braless congresswoman during a television interview, showing not a hint of the troubles to come. The National Hurricane Center (NHC) struggled to track the pair of clouds that made up the storm as it moved on toward Texas. Within hours, the NHC soon became overwhelmed by calls from people claiming to work for the governor of a place called "Louisiana" and at the office of the mayor of a fictional town called "New Orleans". According to NHC records at the time, Texas was miles away and it seemed no Real American was in danger, if the so-called "system" were to escalate. But they couldn't be more wrong, the most important national landmark in the Mississippi gulf region: Trent Lott's Home would be covered in a shadow of terror! However, if it wasn't for the courage of one man, NHC forecaster Buck Abramoff, America would never have been able to protect Trent Lott's Home if it were to bear the brunt of a major hurricane. Nor they feared, would they be able to restore it to its antebellum luster, or provide any assistance to the plantationful of seasonal residents who were there at the time, if any survived. By early in the morning of the 27th, it was clear the storm was getting bigger and something was sure to happen to Trent Lott's Home. THE AL QAEDA OF STORMS By early in the morning of the 27th, it was clear the storm was getting bigger and Trent Lott's 156-year-old treasurehttp://edition.cnn.com/2005/POLITICS/08/30/katrina.lott/index.html was in imminent danger. Mississippi governor, Haley Barbour was forced to use his direct hotline to the president who was conducting the business of the people, but dropped everything to take the call. Transcripts reveal The Greatest President Ever's leadership-like actions as Barbour cried like a girl. :THE GREATEST PRESIDENT EVER: Stop crying Barbarella, I've got the Coast Guard on high alert, and when it's safe they'll be following the storm in with relief supplies and personnel to begin rescue operations once those precarious levees spill over. But, don't you worry, we've got more than enough supplies to help out the entire area, just hold your horses, we've been planning this for years..." THE HEAVENS OPENED UP At first glance, they looked like code, page after page of evenly spaced numbers. Crisp and efficient the battalion of data concealed something more sinister. Reports documenting rainfall, barometric pressure, wind speed direction and projected path began filling the NHC offices at an alarming rate. There was no doubt: this was the one they had planned for; this was the one they feared. Despite the detailed procedures written by The Greatest President Ever, the countless hours training and the army of experienced professionals, the photos coming from the satellites were beginning to fill many with a growing dread. Trent Lott's home would soon be battered by wind and rain of unprecedented force. Not since Andrew, Betsy, Camille, Mitch, Hugo, the hurricane that struck Galveston, Texas in 1900 or Pam had anyone seen such fury. THE LOTT ESTATE All the servants agreed: 25 rooms never looked better. Generations of Prescott B.'s family worked the plantations, both in the fields and in the houses. Prescott's ancestors came to America aboard ships from "Africa" and proudly worked for the Lott ancestors. Their loyalty was second to none. Legend had it they sometimes even worked for no money at all.